Threatened
by U-Madder
Summary: Sam has held a secret for her whole life; only her family knows about it. An abused and abandoned Sam Puckett must either tell her girlfriend, or suffer the consequences that originally wasn't even her fault...
1. It's All Fun n' Games

**I felt like publishing something...well, a little different today. You'll see what I mean. I've become really addicted to a certain type of Cam, but I'm not telling you what type yet! You'll have to read on to find out! But, it's still a Cam story, I guarantee you!**

**Threatened  
**

**Chapter One  
**

**It's All Fun n' Games  
**

Sam slid out of her house door, carefully closing the door behind her. The blonde sighed, letting her blonde hair cascade through the wind, making herself look like a hero. However, she was not, as her face was beaten and bruised, blooding flowing down one side of her neck. She was clad in a light blue hoody, with the italics 'Mama's Girl' in chalk white, her sleeves rolled up, charcoal black denim jeans with patches and stains of dry blood, implying the type of life she lived. Striped converse boots completed her look.

She unlocked a different door; this time, the small wooden shed. Sam walked silently inside, not wanting anyone to hear a peep out of her. After a minute of searching, she found and wheeled out her beaten bicycle with a dark, color brown on it. She locked the shed door, making sure there was no evidence of her being there.

She swung her leg over one end, placing it on the pedal, and pushed off with the other foot. She began cycling, faster then she'd ever cycled before, not even looking back.

She stared deeply into the darkness of Seattle, attempting to see her way around, relying on the cars lights to tell her when one would be coming her way, so she could move.

She knew how to get to where she needed to go, because she had been going there for as long as she could remember. She needed her one and only girlfriend, Carly Shay. There wasn't anyone else who could help her. Freddie was away in Utah with his Mom, Melanie was away in New England applying for her college, and Wendy was...well, it didn't matter to her where Wendy was.

She needed Carly; Carly was really the only person who could help her in a situation like this. But...she re-considered. Carly didn't know about something extra that Sam possessed, and couldn't take off. She knew Carly wouldn't talk to her for life after she told her, but Sam Puckett believed in Carly. She knew Carly would never give up on her; no matter the circumstance.

Her eyes squinted even further into the darkness, finally recognizing her surroundings. There it was, Bushwell Plaza, standing tall in the darkness, it's tiny house lights in many windows glistened with pride, like Christmas Tree lights. Sam was finally home. Away from the torture place she was forced to call 'home'.

Sam got off her bicycle, wheeled it into floor eight's garage, which was actually locked, but Sam, along with other things, picked the lock. She found apartment 8-C's fairly large space provided to use and kicked the stand up on her bicycle, so it would stand up. Spencer was out, since his white mini was missing. Only Carly's pink Toyota was there.

Sam didn't exactly have a nice car like her girlfriend; in fact, it wasn't even a proper car at all. It was a rusty old work truck once owned by her Uncle Buzz. Sam didn't mind it. She was just happy she owned a vehicle at all. Freddie didn't even drive, so she considered herself lucky with her Mom. Her Mom would of only let Melanie drive if she wasn't dating the driving instructor at the time, who let the twins take driving lessons for free.

Sam slammed the garage door shut, not caring if she woke up the first three or four floors. She was simply not in the mood. She came to the front door of Bushwell Plaza, and pushed the door open. Lewbert was there, sleeping. Sam chuckled; even in a situation like this, she needed to have a little fun; it was simply in her childish personality.

She took out an air horn from her pocket, and pressed the button, creating a loud fog-horn like sound, which woke Lewbert up from his slumber immediately, "ARRGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling off his chair, "WHO'S THERE!?"

Sam smirked; she ran quickly but silently into the elevator, pressed the purple button which listed the number 'eight' on it. The elevator's shutter came down, closing Sam into the tight space.

She waited a minute, tapping her foot on the floor gently; the elevator was quite old, so it took a couple of minutes to arrive to anyone's destination, depending on what floor someone would want to go to. If it was a low down floor, it would only take thirty seconds or so. But if it was floor fifteen or fourteen, that would at least take a whole ten minutes. Sam did that once, out of boredom.

Finally, she arrived on floor eight. She passed silently around apartment 8-A and 8-B, until she was around the small corner, where she found the other apartments from A to Z. She glanced at Freddie's apartment, 8-D, before smiling at apartment 8-C, hearing the television slightly.

She took a hair clip out of her hair, and inserted it into the lock. She fiddled around with it for a second before hearing a 'click'. The lock was open. She pushed the door open carefully, seeing her girlfriend seductively suck on a spoon, a pot of ice-cream in her other hand.

Sam felt something twitch; she looked down to her pants. Something was moving a little. And it wasn't a dildo. She sighed, letting a couple of tears flow. She didn't want to tell her Cupcake, but they were in a relationship, and they did have to tell each other everything. But, she wasn't going to tell Carly straight away. She was going to leave it until Carly would notice.

She wiped her eyes and pushed the door open further. She needed to greet herself. She couldn't watch Carly for the whole night. She needed to debut herself, "Hey, Babe!" She faked a smiled, like nothing had happened behind her.

Carly placed the metallic spoon and pot of ice-cream on the coffee table, "Baby! Where were you? You didn't call..." She frowned, wrapping an arm around Sam, "And-oh my god, your face!" She delicately ran a finger over Sam's chubby, bruise stained cheeks. Carly, with her other hand, tried to wipe away the blood on Sam's neck, which was now just dry patches, and wasn't bleeding. However, evidence of an accident was most certainly there.

"I just got into a little fun n' games, Cupcake...nothing too serious." Sam faked a smile again, drawing Carly in for a kiss.

Carly returned the kiss, but Sam knew she wasn't putting much of an effort in, "Sammie...please Baby...tell me...what happened to you? Did you get hurt? It didn't look like you were having fun, or playing games considering how painful you look underneath your fake smile..."

Sam's fake smile dropped, now frowning, "Oh...you know me pretty well, huh? I...didn't get hurt alright..."

"Sam, don't be stubborn. Tell me...what happened, Mama?"

"Nothing...I already told you..." Sam drew Carly in for another kiss and cuddle.

Carly however, didn't believe Sam; Sam knew Carly didn't believe her. She could see it in the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. They were full of worry. Sam knew she couldn't keep her secret up for much longer, as her pants started to twitch again, and something began to grow. Carly would soon notice that...she was a hermaphrodite...

**Oooh...eventful first chapter. Sam's a hermaphrodite, which means she has male parts. That's right, she pees standing up! And, why did she sneak away at night? As well as to see Carly and be happy, there could be another reason. Maybe something to do with her...testicles. For the first chapter, this will probably be rated T. But due to events and themes in the future, it'll be rated M.**

**So, Cam fans! Remember to R&R! All your reviews in every story are much appreciative, so remember to review this one!  
**


	2. Finding Out

**I have updated yet again this week! Yay! For this story, I plan on having at least ten to twelve chapters or something like that anyway. If people like it, I'll extend it.**

**Threatened  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Finding Out  
**

A beaten, bloodied Sam whimpered as her arousal grew further and further as Carly tightened her grip on Sam; Cary would soon notice her male companion, and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't control it; that was impossible. She couldn't help having an extra part - it wasn't even her fault for having one in the first place.

Sam felt Carly tense up, saw Carly create a somewhat uncomfortable expression now Sam finished her arousal; her cock couldn't grow any further or bigger, but, it was poking into Carly's upper chest. Sam was sure her girlfriend could feel it poking her.

"Um...Sammie...what's that..." Carly broke the embrace, and looked down to Sam's crotch; Sam's bulge was very noticeable, and Sam felt like it was going to rip through her pants at any moment, considering of how hard and large it was.

Sam covered her arousal up, "N-Nothing...j-just...I've gotta go!" And with that, Sam ran like the wind up the stairs, all while covering up her crotch with both hands.

"Sam! Come back, Baby! What's wrong?" Carly ran after her girlfriend, but Sam was really fast, and Carly lost track of where her blonde was, "Sam! Come back!"

Sam panted as she continued to run up the stairs; she finally arrived in the iCarly studio, sweating. That was a close call. She couldn't allow anyone to find out, including her own girlfriend. Only her family knew, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She looked down to her semi-erect member; the arousal had calmed down, but her bulge was still very noticeable to anyone. All she hoped now that no one would come upstairs.

Sam needed to rest; she threw herself down on one of the beanbags, unbuttoned her bloody charcoal black pants, lifted her hip and butt up to slide them off. She then tossed them to the side, leaving only her plaid boxers on, her member still very much alive and noticeable.

She groaned and tried to push her cock back into place; no luck. She was stuck with it. She couldn't take it off. It wasn't a dildo that she could strap on and take off. It was a real, working male part that could get a woman pregnant. Including Carly. They were only eighteen, and Sam wasn't even planning on marrying the brunette until they reached twenty or twenty-one at least.

Sam felt tears stream down her face; she was a hermaphrodite, and would be for the rest of her life. When everyone would find out, she was bound to be called a freak, fag, pervert, rapist. Whatever was offensive, she'd be called it.

However, Sam didn't notice Carly walk in on her, hiding behind a slightly opened door. Carly softly walked towards her sobbing girlfriend, "Sammie..." She cooed, "Tell me Baby...what's wrong..."

"G-Go away, Cupcake...I wanna be alone..." Sam muttered, still very much crying.

Carly, however, didn't listen to Sam, and instead knelled down beside her blond-baddie, "Sammie...please tell me...what did I feel? What was coming from you, Baby? Tell me...I won't say anything...and, tell me why you were beaten up..." She rubbed one of Sam's muscular arms comfortingly.

"I-I...can't...you'll t-think...I'm a freak..." Sam cried in her other arm, not bothering to face her girlfriend, "Believe me...y-you'll break up with me..."

"Ssh...I won't...Sammie, Baby...I love you, and will be together with you the whole way..."

"A-Alright...I-I...just, look at my pants..." Sam dried her eyes, glancing sadly and innocently at her girlfriend, with tears still streaming down her bruised and beaten cheeks; she acknowledged for Carly to look at the semi-erect bulge in her pants.

Carly moved her chocolate brown eyes down at Sam's cock. She ran her fingers over it soothingly, which only made Sam's member twitch even more. Sam winced. She was worried of what Carly would say, and what would effect their relationship, "Oh Sam...I didn't know...you should've told me, Baby...ssh, you can't help it..."

"Y-You're not f-freaked out?" Sam asked, hope finally shining in her voice.

Carly shook her head, "A little. But, we'll learn to live with it. I guess you've lived with it, so I have too as well." She smiled, which brought Sam even more happiness, "But, why do you have it?"

"I...don't know..." Sam muttered, resting her head in the crook of her Cupcake's throat, "Melanie has the same thing as me, but that's really all I know...it's not my Mom's fault...I guess I was born with it for an unknown reason..."

"Oh...well, it doesn't effect our relationship." Carly smiled, resting her head on Sam's chest, "Mm...I love you so much, Baby...it'll be OK...we'll get through this together..." She rubbed the blond's back soothingly and comfortingly, only to make Sam's cock twitch even more.

Sam placed a kiss amongst Sam's collar bone and ear, "I-I hope so..." Evidence of her being upset was still identifiable in her voice, "Thank y-you, B-Baby...for not freaking out about i-it...I-I'm just worried how everyone else w-will react about it..."

"Ssh...they don't know, and they don't have the need to know. You've been keeping this a secret for ten years since we met. No one else knows about it. So I'm sure no one will ever know except for...well, everyone else who knows." Carly smiled.

Sam had a feeling her girlfriend was more freaked out then she was showing, but Sam did know Carly pretty well, so she seemed to be 'one-hundred percent OK' with it. But...something about Carly didn't seem right...or, it could of been her head pains kicking in, and what was done to occur it...

**A/N: So, how was chapter two? I know it's kinda lacking in plot, but it'll pick up next chapter or the one after that. So, remember to R&R people!**


	3. Mysterious in the iCarly Studio

**What up, everyone! Welcome to chapter thirty-three of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! Honestly, I still don't understand why I put my title in capitals. Maybe one bright and sunny day we'll know. But for now, we wont.**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Three  
**

**The Rain Game  
**

Rain poured down, down into the dark, dark city of Seattle. It was a rather common weather, especially in the winter, and Carly and Sam had nothing to do but just sit about apartment 8-C all day. It wasn't very exciting, and for once, Sam was complaining about not doing anything.

"But, Cupcake! It's so boring without going outside! Can't we play a game?" The blond groaned; it wasn't like Sam to complain about not doing anything.

Carly sighed - she desperately wanted her girlfriend to slap her mouth shut, otherwise, she was going to do it for Sam, "Look, Sweetie. You complain half the time that you want a rest and a little sit down. So, utilize it. You like being lazy, Baby, and this is a prime opportunity to do so..."

"I guess...but it's so boring indoors! Why can't we play a game, Cupcake? Why not? It's so boring!" Sam had obviously not listened to one single word that Carly had said.

Carly groaned, "If you want to moan and groan about not going anywhere, can you not do it so loud? I'm getting a headache from you moaning and groaning, Sammie, and it's driving me crazy!"

Sam was quiet for a second, until she let out a huge groan, "Eugh, it's so boring in here!"

"Please, Samantha! Could you not be quiet for one teensy second?" Carly had finally cracked; Sam was indeed driving her insane and she was now sick of it. Why couldn't Sam just keep her mouth shut? It would of been a whole lot easier for both of them to cope.

Sam frowned, looking slightly hurt and offended, "Fine...Mama'll keep her mouth shut if it makes complaining ol' Carly happy...geez, and I thought Melanie was bad with this kind of thing...obviously, I was wrong..."

Carly sighed; she had taken things a little off the edge, and had to make everything better before it was too late, "Look, Baby. I'm just saying couldn't you not talk so loud. That's all, Sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

Sam chuckled, "Oh, it's alright, Babe. I guess we're both bored inside, huh? With nothin' to do...just sit, talk and-yeah...now I've got it...now I've got a game we could play..._together_..." She purposely added seductiveness to the last word of her sentence, all while flashing a handsome, but crooked and goofy sexy smile at the confused brunette.

Carly looked at Sam a little shocked and confused, as tilted her head to one side, meaning she was thoroughly confused, "What's that? And what's with the seductive voice, Sammie-oh...yeah...I think I know what you're playing at..." She giggled a little, playfully flashing the same smile back at her girlfriend.

Sam shifted up on the couch, and stroked her girlfriends cheek gently. She pulled Carly in for a gentle kiss, which Carly excepted by kissing her blond-baddie back. The kisses quickly became passionate, as Carly managed to gain entrance in Sam's mouth, and Sam was beginning to get a little touchy and feely by touching Carly's toned, slim chest ever so gently.

"Mm...Sam...stop..." Carly muttered as Sam began to suck on her neck and fumbled with her left, perky breast, of which was still clothed. But, not for much longer.

Sam smirked. She was most certainly doing her job in making Carly moan ecstatically; she began to run her free hand through Carly's silky soft brunette hair. It smelled of sweet, sweet roses and apples. She placed fluttering kisses down Carly's neck and collarbone. Carly moaned again and began to kiss Sam's neck sweetly but fiercely at the same time. Sam groaned in Carly's flesh as her girlfriend began to nibble on her neck. Sam fought back by forcing Carly's t-shirt over her head, revealing her small, push-up, customized Build-A-Bra.

"Mm, never seen this one before, Babe...got it the other day I suppose?" Sam asked, mumbling through kisses.

"Yeah...c'mon...get it off me, please Sam..." Carly moaned; she needed Sam to be good to her, and treat her like the little girl she had always dreamed of being. A little girl to Sam. And no one else. Not even Spencer, of whom she gave up being a little girl to a long time ago.

Sam did as she was told and fumbled with the back of Carly's bra, until it unhooked, Carly's perky, A-Cup breasts spilling out. Sam ran her warm fingers down Carly's tight, toned stomach. She began to place fluttering kisses down it. Carly, even though she was moaning with excitement of what would happen next, wanted to be good to Sam. She didn't want her girlfriend doing all the work for her. She pushed Sam's t-shirt over her head, showing Sam's D-Cup, bra-clad breasts. Carly began to feel breathless, full of warmth as she ran her cool, chocolate brown eyes over Sam's muscular, ripped arms and stomach. The couple began to massage each others breasts, with Sam occasionally sucking on Carly's semi-hardened nipples. Carly managed to unhook Sam's bra, which spilled out her large, plump breasts. Carly felt her orgasm spread between her legs. She began to touch Sam's breasts, all whilst Sam touched hers, massaging them hardly.

"Eugh...oh man, Babe...that's the spot...oh man, yeah..." Sam groaned as Carly took a nipple of the blond's and into the brunette's mouth.

Carly whimpered out of pleasure as Sam kissed and sucked on her breasts. Sam decided to take things a notch further, as she began to fumble with Carly's button on her jeans. It was a challenge for Sam, but after a minute, Carly's jeans were wide open from the top, partly showing her pink panties. Sam tugged Carly's chalk white jeans off until they fell to the ground. Carly retorted to that by undoing the button on Sam's jeans and sliding them off, revealing her bright red boxer shorts. The girls were only in their undergarments, and weren't planning to stay that way, as Sam slid Carly's panties off her body, revealing her clearly shaven pussy.

"S-Sam...oh...don't stop..." Carly grumbled, desperately wanting to finish her sex with Sam. Sam, however, to Carly's sudden surprise, stopped.

"But it's sunny out now. And, we can continue it with it next time its rains." Sam pointed out, pointing to the window, which showed that it was indeed very sunny outside. Secretly, she was just doing this to sexually torment and frustrate Carly.

Carly groaned, "But, I wanna finish my sex with you, right now! We had so much fun, didn't we? And, by the way..." She changed her tone from whiny and horny to shy, "What do you call this game?"

Sam thought for a moment, before reply, "Oh, this? The Rainy Day Game."

**A/N: Poor Carly, having to wait to finish her sex with Sam. But, luckily, in Seattle, it rains a lot, so they won't have to be waiting that long, now will they?**

**I honestly can't write a sex scene...that's one of the reasons why I cut it off at the end. My fingers won't allow me to write it. I have no idea why...I've never been comfortable in writing sex scenes...maybe it's got something to do with me finding out how babies are made when I was five years old...  
**

**Anyway, remember all to R&R these wonderful stories of Cam, the best couple in the iCarly universe!  
**


End file.
